aiichiro nitori en Instituto Deimon
by misaki kusama
Summary: la vida de aiichiro nitori cambia cuando su senpai dices cosas malas de el que rompe su corazon ocasionando que el se valla de samezuka y que se valla a estudiar en el instituto de deimon, nitori es el nuevo estudiante de deimon y por el destino conoce al demonio de todo deimon, cuando conoce al demonio de todo deimon su vida cambiara por completo , se que es un mal summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**aqui les traigos una nueva historia, espero que le guste esta nueva historia**

_ aiichiro nitori escucha a su senpai decir cosas males de el y cuando el escucha lo que dice su corazon se partio en mil pedazos y toma la decision retirarse de samezuka y irse de hay para no recordar lo que paso en samezuka, y los unico que saben lo que paso son los dos hermanos mikoshiba y siente un odio a rin, saben que nirori se va de samezuka a si que no lo detiene, ellos saben que el regresara i no sera el mismo de antes y le desean lo mejor del mundo y que regrese algun dia. pasan 4 años y aiichiro regresa a su antiguo hogar pero ya no es el mismo de hace año ya no es el chico gentil que admiraba a su senpai ya no aquel chico y no regresa solo, regresa con su pareja que ponen a todos sorprendido cuando saben quien es la pareja de aiichiro nitori, rin se da cuenta de su error e intenta recuperar a nitori pero lo que no sabe el es que nitori ya no es el mismo de antes y que ya tiene a alguien mas y que no regresara con el y jamas lo perdonara por lo que izo. aiichiro esta feliz con su pareja y no dejara que nadien lo separe de el, rin y nadien sabe que la pareja de aiichiro nitori es el mismo demonio de todo japon youichi hiruma y que el jamas lo dejara _


	2. la llegada a tokio

**holaaaa mis queridos lectores espero que le guste esta historia se que estoy completamente loca en hacer un crossover de free! - iwatobi swim club y de eyeshield 21 pero quise hacer esta historia por que quería que ustedes supieran como aiichiro termino con youichi, bueno espero que le guste el primer capitulo**

**capitulo 1: llegada a tokio**

_narra aiichiro_

_estoy en avión a tokio ya no podía seguir en semezuka mas, en este momento no quiero recordar lo que paso en mi antiguo hogar, el capitán makoshiba y su hermano fueron a despedirse de mi, me desean lo mejor del mundo, yo me despedid de cada uno diciéndoles que algún día voy a regresar, antes de irme del pueblo de iwatobi (n/s: en realidad no se donde viven ellos a si que voy a poner iwatobi, lo estuve investigando) llame a mis tíos que son de tokio para decirles que me mudo a tokio y que voy a vivir con ellos, mi madre estuvo de acuerdo de que me vallas a vivir con mis tíos, después de que me despedid de los hermanos mikoshiba me fui a mi avión y espere a que despegara y durante el viaje lloraba una señora se me acerco y me pregunto si estaba bien le dije que si pero era mentira jamas estaré bien _

_a la mañana siguiente_

_la misma señora que me pregunto ayer me desperto y me dijo que ya llegamos vi por la ventana del avión a tokio era muy grande tokio, cuando el avión a terrizo vi a todas las personas y me fui a ver donde estaba mi familia y la vi mi tía estaba con un joven a su lado de cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, me acerque a mi tía y ella me abrazo yo la abrace también_

_tia: hola aiichiro como estas_

_aiichiro: bien tia_

_tia: querido dime Mihae_

_aiichiro: ok tía.. dijo mihae_

_mihaea: hijo el es tu primo aiichiro nitori_

_chico: mucho gusto soy sena kobayakawa_

_aiichiro: mucho gusto sena_

_mihaea: bien sena ayuda a aiichiro-kun con su equipaje_

_sena: ok mama_

_mi primo me ayudo yo lo mire y era muy amable tenia una sonrisa amable y era alegre y me acuerda a mi antes de escuchar las palabras de rin-senpai una pequeña lagrima se me escapo de los ojos y mi primo sena me miro con preocupación yo le puse una sonrisa falsa y le dije que estaba bien, nos fuimos a las casas de mi tía cuando llegamos la vi y era muy linda entramos y vi a mi tío_

_tío: hola nitori como estuvo el viaje_

_aiichiro: bien tío_

_tío: dime Shiyuma nitori_

_aiichiro: ok_

_mihaea: nitori mañanas empieza las clases con sena_

_aiichiro: tia pero no tengo útiles ni tengo la ropa_

_tío: tranquilo te compramos los útiles ayer y sena te va a prestar la ropa de instituto el tiene como 2 y te puede prestar una_

_aiichiro: ok tío_

_sena: vamos aiichiro te voy a enseñar donde vas a dormir_

_sena y aiichiro se fueron a la habitación de sena y aiichiro vio una dos camas _

_sena: vas a dormir en mi habitación _

_aiichiro: ok primo_

_sena: aiichiro no soy idiota dime que paso por que una lagrima rodó en tu mejilla en el aeropuerto _

_aiichiro dio un suspiro y le contó a su primo lo que paso en samezuka y lo que escucho de su senpai, cuando sena escucho la historia de sus puños se cerraron y abrazo a su primo que no pudo mas lloro en los brazos de sena_

_sena: aiichiro no dejare que nadie te lastime_

_aiichiro: gracias sena _

_sena: ven vamos a comer y limpiate de la cara no queremos que mis padres se preocupen_

_aiichiro: ok sena_

_sena: mañana vas a conocer a mis amigos y al instituto de deimon_

_sena dijo con alegría cuando dijo sus amigos y aiichiro vio cuando dijo instituto de deimon le recorrido un escalofrío a su primo y alzo una ceja_

_tengo que mantener a aiichiro lejos de hiruma - dijo recordando al demonio de todo deimon_

**espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo de aiichiro nitori en instituto de deimon y se que el capitulo es corto espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo, el siguiente capitulo se llamara el instituto de deimon**

**¿comentarios? **

**la vida de aiichiro cambiara cuando entre en el instituto de deimon **


	3. el instituto de deimon

**hola mis queridos lectores espero que le guste este nuevo capitulo que les trajes, aquí mi aii-chan va al instituto de deimon espero que le guste a ustedes**

**eyeshield 21 no me pertenece y free! iwatobi no me pertenece **

**esta historia es completamente mia, no me gusta que roben mis ideas y mis historia espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo**

**capitulo 2: el instituto de deimon**

_narra sena_

_ayer vino mi primo aiichiro nitori no me acuerdo mucho de el mama me decía que el y yo eramos muy pequeños y por eso no me acordaba de el, mi mama y yo fuimos a buscar a nuestro primos, estamos en aeropuerto esperando a nuestro primo y lo vi el era como de mi tamaño y tiene el cabello plateado y sus ojos eran un azul pero cuando vi sus ojos azules esta cargado de dolor y vi por unos momentos los ojos de mi primo y supe en ese mismo momento que alguien le izo daño mucho daño, mi madre abrazo a mi primo y yo lo salud y después de que nos presentamos nos fuimos a la casa y le enseñe el cuarto a mi primo y el me contó todo lo que paso en su antigua secundaria me dio coraje que el estúpido ese le dijo esas de mi primo si lo veo lo mato, estaba muy enojado console a mi primo y el lloro en mis brazos, después el se fue al baño a limpiarse el rostro y nos fuimos a comer, mañana es un nuevo día para mi primo tendre que tener mucho cuidado con hiruma no quiero tendre que tener mucho cuidado_

_a la mañana siguiente _

_aiichiro y yo nos paramos y nos a reglamos para ir al instituto de deimon los dos esta vamos listo a si que fueron a comer_

_sena: como dorrmis__te aiichiro_

_aiichiro: bien sena _

_sena: bueno te voy a enseñar todo el instituto de deimon_

_aiichiro: sena_

_sena: dime_

_aiichiro: estaremos en el mismo salon?_

_sena: no se? pero ojala que si_

_aiichiro me mostro una sonrisa calidad, despues de que comimos nos fuimos al instituto cuando llegaron al instituto aiichiro se quedo con la boca abierta era grande el instituto_

_sena: vamos a la direcion para buscar tu horarios de clases y donde estara ahora_

_aiichiro: gracias sena_

_los dos fuimos a buscar el horario de clases de y de una buena vez investigar en que salon estara, saludamos al director y nos dios el horario de clases y le dio en que salon estara, gracias a kami que aiichiro estara con migo, nos despedimos del director y nos fuimos a nuestro primer dia de clases, entramos y todos mis amigos me vieron entrar con aiichiro y se le quedaron mirando yo les salude con las mano y me sente en mi pupitre y le dije a aiichiro que se sentara al otro lado de mi pupitre, el profesor de matematicas llego y vio a aiichiro_

_P.m: bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante pasa y presentates a tus compañeros_

_aiichiro se paro de su pupitre y miro a toda la clase y dio un suspiro profundo_

_aiichiro: soy aiichiro nitori mucho gusto_

_todos empezaron a susurran entre si escuche que algunos dicen que aiichiro tiene nombre de mujer, aiichiro no le importo nada y se sento a mi lado yo le sonrei, la clases empezo, todos estamos atentos a las clases del profesor, despues de una hora el se fue y esperamos que venga el otro profesor, aiichiro veia su cuaderno,_

_se que debe de extrañar a sus antiguos compañeros - pense viendo a mi primo_

_3 horas despues_

_despues de ver las clases de historia y ingles nos fuimos a recreo y mis amigos me dijeron para acompañarlos pero le sonrei y les dije que no y me fui donde estaba aiichiro_

_aiichiro: sena no tienes que dejar a tus amigos por mi_

_el me dijo yo abri los ojos sorprendidos, el me miro y en su mirada habia dolor mucho dolor, como odio a matsuoka por su culpa mi primo esta perdiendo la confianza de las personas y se que no quiere salir lastimados, el me conto camino al instituto los unicos amigos verdaderos que el tiene son los hermanos makoshiba y makoto tachibana, son los unicos que son sus verdaderos amigos y tambien me conto que el sufrio mucho en su escuela, me conto que era un nadador ya no queria nadar y nada que le recuerde a su antiguo hogar yo lo comprendi, el me conto que era una persona alegre que seguia adelante sin importar las cosas que dijera pero todo cambio ese dia que escucho al estupido de matsuoka,por su culpa mi primo esta perdiendo la confianza en si mismo y en las personas, el le enseñara a confiar de nuevo y que se enamore, se que el estaba enamorado de matsuoka no me incomodad por que yo siento lo mismo por alguien que es de mi miso sexo. despues de que las clases terminaran quise acompañar a aiichiro a casa pero hiruma se va a molestar a si que le dije si me podia esperar, el me dijo que estaba bien, nos fuimos a la cancha de futbol americanos y todos ya tenia sus uniformes puestos, todos nos vieron llegar y hiruma tiene una mirada psicopata, el me miro a mi y despues dirijo su mirada a aiichiro, hiruma agarro su arma y empezo a disparara al cielo y a reirse como un desquiciado_

_hiruma: kekeke quien es mocoso que esta a tu lado maldito enano_

_sena suspiro tenia que contarselo o el usaria su libreta negra para saber quien es aiichiro_

_sena: el es mi primo aiichiro nitori_

_les dije señalando a nitoris y todos estaban sorprendidos de que yo tenga un primo_

_mamori: sena nunca nos contaste que tenias un primo_

_sena: por que nunca preguntaron _

_hiruma: kekekeke valla nunca e visto a alguien con el cabello plateados y ojos azules _

_hiruma miro a aiichiro fijamente y aiichiro lo miro fijamente tambien y hiruma-san sonrio y aiichiro se quedo en blanco y sus ojos azules empezaron a llenarses de lagrimas _

_sena: estas bien aiichiro_

_aiichiro se lanzo a los brazos a los brazos de su primo y empezo a llorar, todos los veian _

_mamori: hiruma que le hiciste a aiichiro_

_hiruma: yo no le ice nada maldita mama gallina_

_sena: que pasa dime aiichiro_

_aiichiro: tienes los mismo dientes que matsuoka _

_sena: estas seguro?_

_aiichiro: si..._

_sena: aiichiro mis amigos y hiruma-san son diferentes ellos no te aran daños ellos te protegeran_


	4. cerberos no mordió al primo de sena

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de aiichiro espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste y que dejen un comentario aunque sea uno solo, este capitulo va dedicado a ****R****ikka Yamato**

**********capitulo 3: conociendonos y cerberos no mordió al primo de sena**

_narra hiruma_

_vi al maldito enano con alguien mas me sorprendió de ver al nuevo estudiante tiene la misma estatura que el mocoso pero lo que me sorprendió es que el niño tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos azules pero vi que sus ojos azules tienen mucho dolor el mocoso dijo que es su primo el nunca contó nada de un primo a si que tendré que castigar lo por no contarme nada el chico se llama aiichiro nitori que extraño nombre vi que el chico me miro a los ojos le mostré mi sonrisa y vi que abrió los ojos y lagrimas cae por su mejilla se abrazo al maltido mocoso, la mama gallina me pregunto que le ice pero es la primera vez que veo a este crió y ella piensa que yo lo ice algo_

_sena: que pasa dime aiichiro_

_aiichiro: tienes los mismo dientes que matsuoka_

_sena: estas seguro?_

_aiichiro: si..._

_sena: aiichiro mis amigos y hiruma-san son diferentes ellos no te aran daños ellos te protegerán _

_todos nos quedamos viendo al primo del maldito enano y todos nos sorprendimos _

_sena: confías en mi?_

_aiichiro: si...primo_

_sena: le diremos lo que paso _

_aiichiro: sena _

_el mocoso nos empezó a contar lo que su primo paso en su antigua escuela y me dejo sorprendido lo supe disimular no podían ver el demonio de todo japón sorprendidos a si que el sempai de ese niño de cabello plateados dijo cosas malas de el valla y dicen que yo soy el malo pero nadie me supera, el maldito mocoso nos conto como era su antiguo sempai a si que el estúpido llamado rin tiene lo mismo dientes que yo, pensé que era el único con los dientes a si kekeke voy a guardar esa información en mi libreta negra para utilizarla algún día _

_mamori: aiichiro-kun nosotros te protejeremos _

_la maldita mama gallina abrazo al mocoso para que dejara de llorar_

_aiichiro: quienes son ustedes?_

_hiruma: kekekeke somos el equipo de fútbol americano nos llamamos los murciélagos malvados yo soy el demonio de todo japón _

_aiichiro: el demonio de todo japón?...tu...eres.. hiruma youichi_

_hiruma: kekekekeke a si que me conoces mocoso_

_aiichiro: no, pero e escuchado de ti_

_hiruma: valla kekekeke _

_sena: aiichiro ellos son mis amigos se pueden presentar por favor?_

_mamori: claro sena yo soy mamori anezaki _

_hiruma: yo soy hiruma youichi kekekeke _

_xx: soy kurita ryokun _

_xxx: soy takekura gen pero dime musashi_

_xxx: raimon tarou_

_xxx: kurokoi kouji_

_xx: toganou shozou _

_xxx: kumusubi yukimitsu_

_xxx: tetsuo ishimaru_

_xxx: taki natsuhiko_

_xxx: kenta yamaoka_

_xxx: yohei satake _

_aiichiro: mucho gusto_

_hiruma: y dime maldito mocoso de ojos azules que practicas tu_

_aiichiro: natación _

_hiruma: kekekeke a si que practicas natación_

_aiichiro: antes practicaba no quiero recordar nada de lo que vivi aya _

_todo lo miraran sena sabia que su primo no quiere recordad nada de su pasado a si que le dio una sonrisa, aiichiro vio a un perro persiguiendo a un cerdo veía como el cerdo corrió hacia donde mamori que lo agarro rápidamente_

_mamori: ya tranquilo_

_aiichiro se agachó para ver a al perro antes de que acercara su mano todos lo miraron_

_sena: aiichiro sera mejor que te alejes de cerberos el muerde_

_aiichiro no le presto atención a su primo acerco su mano a la cabeza de cerberos y lo acarició, todos estaban incrédulos de que cerberos no mordiera a aiichiro el es un perro muy agresivo y al único que deja que se le acerque es a hiruma, hiruma estaba sorprendido de que cerberos se deje acariciar por aiichiro el siempre muerde a las persona _

_aiichiro: que lindo perrito _

_monta: como es posible de que ese pero no te mordiera_

_aiichiro cargo a cerberos en sus brazos y vio a todos que no podían salir de su asombro_

_kurita: cerberos muerde a todo al que se le acerque _

_aiichiro: y por que no me mordió a mi?_

_hiruma: dejen de mirar como unos estúpidos y ponga se a practicar de una buena vez_

_hiruma empezó a disparar su arma a todo el equipo para que practicara de una buena vez y dejara de ver al primo del maldito enano. se pusieron a entrenar mientras que ellos entrenaba aiichiro jugaba con cerberos_

_aiichiro: cerberos tiene hambre?_

_el perro lo vio diciendo que si a si que aiichiro tenia miedo de interrumpir el entrenamiento pero vio como cerberos le puso los ojos de cachorrito abandonado a si que no tuvo otra de otra se acerco a hiruma y le toco el hombre_

_aiichiro: hiruma-san_

_hiruma: que pasa niño_

_aiichiro: cerberos tiene hambre_

_hiruma: maldita manager buscarle comida a cerberos_

_mamori: ya voy hiruma la proxima vez ve tu_

_mamori se fue a buscar la comida de cerberos aiichiro miraba por donde se fue la mujer y vio al demonio que miraba la practica a si que se fue donde estaba ceberos y lo empezó a acariciar nueva mente obteniendo un ronroneo de cerberos después de dos horas mamori llego con la comida de ceberos y se la dio a aiichiro que empezó a darle la comida tranquilamente todo el equipo veía a aiichiro darle de comer a cerberos como si fuera un lindo perrito inofensivo pero lo que no sabe aiichiro es que cerberos no es un perro inofensivo mas bien es lo contrario, el entrenamiento termino todos estaba agotados hiruma los puso a entrenar mucho, todos se despidieron de aiichiro con una sonrisa menos hiruma que lo miro desde lejos_

_hiruma: vamos cerberos_

_el perro fue donde su amo y los dos empezaron a caminar a su casa, aiichiro y sena caminaban a su casa felizmente hablando sobre sus gusto conociéndose mas _

**espero que le aya gustado el nuevo capitulo**

**¿comentarios?**


	5. Chapter 5: shin celoso de aiichiro

**aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de aiichiro espero que le guste el capitulo aqui les dejo el capitulo**

narra shin

estaba haciendo mi rutina de ejercicios por las mañanas cuando vi a sena kobayakawa con un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azules el joven tiene la misma estatura que sena los dos estan hablando felizmente el chico de ojos azules abrazo a MI sena espera un momento dije mi sena por que dije eso camine donde estaba ellos dos y sena me vio y sonrio y levanto la mano para saludarme

shin: kobayakawa

sena: shin-san como te a ido

shin: bien

sena: shin-san quiero que conozca a aiichiro

aiichiro: mucho gusto sena, me a contado mucho de usted

sena se sonrojo antes la palabras del cabellos plateados mi corazon empezo a latir muy rapidos por las palabras del joven

sena: aiichiro

aiichiro sonrio cuando vio a sena mas rojo que un tomate, shin vio como aiichiro le sonreia a SU sena como se atreve a sonreirle de esa manera a SU sena, vio como SU sena le dio una sonrisa calidad a aiichiro y no a el

shin: ve tengo que ir sena nos veremos dentro de dos semanas

sena: adios shin-san

aiichiro: fue un gusto en conocerte shin-sama

narra sena

aiichiro: viste como me miraba

sena: como te miraba

aiichiro: queria matarme con la mirada o queria matarme

sena: no aiichiro shin-san no seria capas de algo a si

aiichiro: lo dudo, sena te puedo preguntar algo

sena: claro

aiichiro: estas enamorado de shin-sama

sena: QUE por que dices eso aiichiro

aiichiro: por la forma que lo miras en la forma que te sonrojaste cuando dije que siempre me hablas de el es que estas enamorado querido primo

**se**** que el capitulo es algo corto pero les prometos que el siguientes sera largo, espero que le aya gustado el nuevo capitulo**

**¿comentarios?**

**nos leemos luego**

**adios**


	6. Murcielagos malvadosvsCaballeros Blancos

**hola mis lectores aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de aiichiro nitori en instituto de deimon espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo que les traigo en este capitulos los murciélagos malvados y los caballeros blancos se van a enfrentar en realidad no se nada de futbol americano a si no podre narrar el juego lo siento T-T pero le voy a decir quien gano bueno tambien aqui nuestro querido sena le va a pedir una cita a shin pero sera despues del juego no lo voy a decir durante el juego por que todo lo mirarian XD, seria raro para ellos dos no cree? **

**capitulo 5: Murciélagos Malvados vs Caballeros Blancos **

**bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo **

_una semana despues _

_narra sena _

_han pasado una semana desde mi primo vino aqui ya no lloras por las noches ya mi primo es el mismo ahora sonrie y es amigo de todo me alegra que mi primo este aqui, es increible que mi primo sepa que estoy enamorado de shin el me sonrio y dijo que se alegraba de que me aya enamorado, cerberos siempre esta con mi primo no lo muerde mas bien lo protege los chicos y yo decimos que cerberos le tomo cariño a mi primo el no nos muerde cuando mi primo esta con nosotros en los entrenamiento pero cuando no esta el vuele a hacer el mismo cerberos e notado a hiruma-san un poco cambiado no e dicho nada por que tengo miedo de que hiruma-san me dispare con su arma hoy era el enfrentamiento contra los caballeros blancos estamos en el estadio mi mama me pidio el favor si aiichiro me podia acompañar al partido le dije que si y estoy aqui calentando un poco mi primo estaba al lado de mamori viendo el entrenamiento me acerque a mi primo _

_sena: nunca as estado en un estadio de futbol americano_

_aiichiro: no es la primera vez que estoy en uno _

_mamori: vas a ver como sena juega_

_aiichiro: si _

_sakuraba: hola sena quien es el pequeñito _

_sena: el es mi primo _

_todos los oujou white knights se quedaron impresionado de que eyeshield 21 tenga un primo _

_aiichiro: mucho gusto soy aiichiro nitori_

_sakuraba: un gusto, no pense que tienes un primo_

_sena: bueno nadien pregunto_

_shin: a si que el es tu primo_

_sena: si shin-san _

_hiruma: maldito enano me a calentar _

_sena: siii...hiruma-san _

_aiichiro: jejejeje_

_sena vio a su primo reir y vio a su primo y le dio una sonrisa calidad su primo poco a poco va a volver al que era antes _

_aiichiro: donde esta cerberos?_

_se escucho un grito por todo el estadio y todas las mirada se fueron al punto y vieron donde estaba monta y vieron que cerberos le estaba mordiendo el trasero a monta, cerberos levanto su mirada y la dirijio donde aiichiro y fue donde estaba el todos vieron como cerberos se puso en el regazo de aiichiro y se dejaba acariciar por el chico de cabello plateado_

_monta: ese perro por que nos muerde a nosotros y a aiichiro no _

_hiruma: tal vez por que no le caen bien kekekekeke_

_kazuki: eso es favoritismos _

_hiruma: callasen malditos llorones y ponganse a calentar _

_hiruma empezo a disparar el arma hacia su epuipo para que se pusiera a calentar y dejaran de ver a aiichiro _

_mamori: cuando empieze el partidos te tienes que ir a las gradas_

_aiichiro: ¿?_

_hiruma: el se va a quedar aqui maldita manager _

_mamori: pero hiruma _

_hiruma: quieres que rebele uno de tus secretos_

_mamori: mmm_

_hiruma: bien mocosos y viejo ya vamos a empezar a jugar _

_monta: que hace aqui aiichiro no se tiene que ir a las gradas_

_mamori: hiruma quiso que estuviera a aqui viendo el juego_

_todos miraron a hiruma con una ceja alzada_

_hiruma: pienso que seria un gran jugador de fubtol americano _

_todos: aaaahhh_

_3 horas despues _

_el juego habia quedado en un empate los murcielagos malvados veian a hiruma y que los miraba con una mirada tranquila lo que los extraño a todos _

_sena: primo eee estas seguro lo que debo hacer_

_aiichiro: claro _

_hiruma: que vas hacer mocoso _

_sena: nada hiruma-san _

_monta: enserio pense que te ibas a _

_aiichiro y sena le taparon la boca a monta antes de que dijeran algo los dos estaban nerviosos todas las miradas se posaron en los 3 chicos sena y aiichiro agarraron la mano de monta y lo llevaron un poco lejos_

_sena: no digas nada monta_

_aiichiro: si dices algo mi primo se morira de verguenza _

_sena: ademas esta hiruma sabe lo que pueda pasar si sabe la verdad?_

_monta: lo siento chicos es que se me iba a salir_

_aiichiro: pero gracias a kami que los dos nos dimos cuenta antes de que tu completara la frase_

_monta: enserio lo siento _

_sena: descuida_

_monta: enserio lo vas hacer sena?_

_sena: si _

_monta: bueno si te lastima le dare una paliza_

_sena/aiichiro: jajajaja _

_monta: mejor nos vamos con los chicos _

_fueron donde estaban los chicos que los miraron con una ceja alzadas _

_mamori: y de que hablaron? _

_sena: de...de _

_aiichiro: estaba hablando de ir al cine la semana que viene _

_kurita: genial podemos ir todos_

_sena: eee claro por que no_

_musashi: a que hora vamos al cine?_

_aiichiro: como a las 8 les parece? _

_sakuraba: tambien ponemos ir?_

_sena: eee claro _

_aiichiro: shin-san_

_shin: que pasa?_

_monta: sena te quiere decir algo _

_shin: ee claro que me quieres decir kobayakawa_

_aiichiro: te lo quiere decir en privado _

_hiruma: por que no lo puedes decir maldito enano_

_sena: es..que...es...en...privado... _

_kurita: entonce es tan privado lo que le vas a decir a shin-san que no quieres que lo sepamos _

_sena: si_

_mamori: bueno sena si quieres puedes decirle cuando todos se vallan a los vestidores_

_aiichiro: primo quieres que me quede?_

_sena: eee no primo _

_aiichiro: esta bien _

_musashi: sera mejor irnos a los vestidores_

_aiichiro: yo te espero afuera primo _

_sena: ok aiichiro_

_todos se fueron dejando a shin y a sena_

_dos horas despues_

_vamos con aiichiro_

_todos terminaron de vestirse y fueron donde estaba aiichiro lo vieron hablando por telefono con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios _

_aiichiro: si e estado bien... enserio no te tienes que preocupar... si me han tratado bien enserio mikoshiba-san deja de preocuparte no tienes que venir eee cuando van a venir enserio cuando ese dia no voy a ir no ya no nado mas se que esta sorprendido mikoshiba-san pero ese no es mi sueño no se tal vez encuentre mi sueño pronto y dime como esta makoshiba 2, momotarou piensas dejarme sordo con ese grito aun no entiendo como aguantas a tu hermano. bueno me pueden visitar pero puede ser precavido no quiero que el se entere de que estoy estudiando aqui en tokio bueno los tengo que dejar hablamos despues _

_sena: con quien hablabas primo? _

_aiichiro: con dos amigos mios dice que va a venir para a ca _

_monta: te vienen a visitar _

_aiichiro: no ellos viene a competir con el grupo de natacion del instituto de deimon _

_sena: QUEEEE _

_aiichiro: como escuchaste sena "el" va a venir aqui _

_mamori: estas seguro?_

_aiichiro: si_

_monta: a si que no vas a venir ese dia cuando el este aqui _

_aiichiro: no se _

_sena: pero sabe que estas aqui_

_aiichiro: no _

_sena: bueno primo puedes ir al instituto y te ayudare a mantenerte escondido de el _

_aiichiro: bueno primo quiere ver a mikoshiba-san y a momotarou y a yamazaki-san son a los unicos que quiero ver _

_sena: bueno cuando ellos venga solo puedes invitar a ellos a comer a la casa y a si conozco a los amigo de mi primo _

_aiichiro: enserio _

_sena: si_

_aiichiro: gracias sena_

_aiichiro se lanzo a los brazo de su primo ocacionando que los dos calleran al suelo todo miraron la escena que miraban sus ojos _

_dos personas estan celoso por el abrazo de los primos aunque no se note sus celos estan celosos la primera persona es ni mas ni menos que shin seijuro y la segunda persona es hiruma youichi los dos primos notaron la mirada de hiruma y shin y se separaron rapidamente _

_sena: bueno nosotros mejor nos vamos_

_aiichiro: adios_

_monta: que raro _

_kurita: por que lo dices? monta _

_monta: nada es solo mi imaginacion max _

_pero monta estaba equivocado lo que vio no era su imaginacion era real muy real, todos vieron alejarse a los dos primos nerviosos y sonrojados hasta la oreja _

_vamos con los primos _

_sena: dios hiruma-san me miro como si me queria matar _

_aiichiro: y shin-san me miro como si queria matarme _

_sena: enserio nunca e visto a hiruma-san celoso_

_aiichiro: bueno no es la primera vez que mi a shin-san celoso es la segunda vez_

_sena: y es la primera vez que veo a hiruma-san celoso _

_aiichiro: hablando de shin-san como fue le pediste la cita_

_sena: si_

_aiichiro: y que dijo?_

_sena: bueno que queria ir con migo_

_aiichiro abrazo a su primo que le correspondio el abrazo_

_aiichiro: estoy feliz por ti_

_sena: gracias primo_

_aiichiro: cuando es?_

_sena: dentro de 3 dias_

**espero que le aya gustado el capitulo **

**¿comentarios?**


	7. ayudando a aiichiro

**_e_stoy muy contenta yo pensaba que nadien le iba a gustar esta historia pero gracia a la persona que dejo e comentario me izo muy feliz**

**Yuki Kuro: gracias yo pensaba que nadien le iba a gustar esta historia y la pareja de youhci hiruma y aiichiro nitori enserio gracias por dejarme un comentario y me alegra que te aya gustado mi historia enserio gracias y me alegra que te guste y no se que mas decirte y me alegraste con esta historia no la e podido continuar por las clases espero que te guste **

**este capitulo va dedicado a Yuki Kuro **

**capitulo 6: ayudando a aiichiro**

**posdata: no se me ocurrio nada para el titulo XD**

**misaki k: ahora voy a poner en algunos capitulos que narre hiruma -_- el me a amenazado**

**hiruma: kekekekeke tengo que hacerlo ademas soy el personaje principal junto con aiichiro**

**misaki k: y eso?**

** hiruma: y eso que? mocosa****  
**

**misaki k: as llamado a aiichiro por su nombre no le as dicho mocoso o las cosas que tu dices **

**hiruma: no te lo voy a decir mocosa**

**misaki k: eres malo T-T **

**hiruma: es que acaso no soy el demonio**

**misaki k: que fue lo que vio aiichiro en ti?**

**hiruma: mmm**

**misaki k: acaso te gusta aii-chan?**

**hiruma: mmm **

**misaki k: te gusta O.O**

**hiruma: tienes un problema con eso?**

**misaki k: eee noo hiruma no tengo ninguno es que creei que tu y mamori bueno eran **

**hiruma: con la mama gallina no por dios no es mi tipo **

**misaki k: pero en el anime ustedes salen que estan casados?**

**hiruma: es el anime pero en la vida real no, ella tiene su pareja y yo**

**misaki k: tienes aiichiro ^-^ **

**hiruma: exacto**

**misaki k: viste lo dijiste **

**hiruma: quiere que rebele un secreto tuyo**

**misaki k: noooo T-T no lo hagas **

**hiruma: entonce deja de decir cosas personales de mi**

**misaki k: le voy a decir a aii-chan que me estas tratando mal**

**hiruma: no te a treveria **

**misaki k: quieres apostar**

**hiruma: que en los dos proximos capitulos que narre yo**

**misaki k: trato hecho**

**hiruma: vas a perder**

**misaki k: jeje adios hiruma **

**hiruma: diablos tengo que darme prisa kekekekeke nadien le gana al demonio **

_narra hiruma_

_invite a aiichiro a mi casa a ayudarlo con su problema de confianza lo voy a ayudar a que cambien aunque sea un poco a mi me gusta esa personalidad inocente y dulce a si que no voy hacer que la pierdad y es increible que un demonio como yo este enamorado de un niño un niño de cabello plateado y ojos azules me enamore de aiichiro nitori me enamore de ese niño que fue herido por su sempai me enamore perdidamente de el y como es posible que yo youchi hiruma el demonio de todo japon se aya enamorado de un chico que no es de tokio aun no se como me enamore de el pero no me arrepiento de a verme enamorado de el veo a los lejos a aiichiro hablar con el maldito mocoso de sena lo veo que le sonrei, que se sonroja y siento los celos si celos que me invaden solo quiero que el se sonrojo por mi que me de esa sonrisa que me enloquece por el mocoso de sena se que aiichiro es asmatico a si que no puede jugar con noostros a si que todo se fue por el drenaje y pase dias pensando en que puedo meter a aiichiro y tanto de matarme pensando al fin tuve la idea perfecta en que aiichiro este con nosotros lo voy hacer mi asistente personal me ayudara en todo a si que tendre que enseñarle todo lo de futbol americano para que sea mi asistente camino donde esta aiichiro y lo agarro del brazo y camino a otro lado_

_aiichiru; hiruma-sama a donde me llevas _

_hiruma: quiero hablar con tigo aiichiro _

_aiichiro: claro de que quieres hablar_

_hiruma: quiero que seas mi asistente _

_aiichiro: que?_

_hiruma: como te dije quiero que seas mi asistente _

_aiichiro: pero por que yo?_

_hiruma: tu eres el indicado ademas quiero ayudarte a olvidar lo que viviste con ese tipo _

_la ultima palabra lo dijo con celos mucho celos_

_hiruma: y dime aiichiro?_

_aiichiro: yo esta bien quiero ser su asistente pero solo su asistente_

_hiruma: esta bien para mi_

_aiichiro: cuando nos reuniremos y se que no debo contarle nada a nadien_

_hiruma: te parece hoy?_

_aiichiro: esta bien_

_hiruma: kekekeke si no debes de contarle nada a nadien de esto _

_aiichiro: ok bueno me ire con mi primo_

_hiruma: aiichiro mejor nos vamos ahorita _

_aiichiro: pero no quiero faltar a clases_

_hiruma: kekekekekekeke yo hablare con los profesores_

_aiichiro abrazo a hiruma que se sonrojo un poco _

_aiichiro: gracias hiruma-sama_

_hiruma: y no me digas hiruma-sama kekekekeke suena como si fuera un viejo kekekeke dime por mi nombre de pila_

_aiichiro: gracias youichi_

_hiruma: bueno vamonos de esta m*** kekekekeke (n/a: nunca e escribido groseria pero como tengo que escribir la forma como habla hiruma -_- tengo que poner algunas groseria que sera pocas pondre como 2 solamente en un capitulo) _

_los dos salieron del instituto deimon y se fueron al departamento del demonio mas temido de todo tokio mientras caminaban sena les paso un mensaje a su primo que se fue con hiruma por algo importante, llegaron al departamento del demonio y aiichiro vio a cerberos durmiendo tranquilamente _

_aiichiro: que vamos hacer primero_

_hiruma: primero vamos ayudarte un poco vas a cambiar un poco tu personalidad?_

_aiichiro: a si que me vas a ayudar?_

_hiruma: kekekekeke si te ayudare aiichiro nitori y despues de que te ayude sera mi asistente kekekeke_

**que les parecio el capitulo 6 espero que te aya gustado** **Yuki Kuro y tambien espero que te aya gustado la dedicatoria que te dedique bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulos**

**nos leemos luegos**

**se despide **

**misaki kusama**

**¿comentarios?**

**posdata: que opinan para el siguiente capitulo que aiichiru o hiruma se declaren ustedes dicen y que paso con sena y shin bueno eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo **

**hiruma: y le gane a la lectora kekekekeke**

**misaki k: nooo perdid T-T**

**hiruma: nunca hagas un trato con el demonio**

**misaki k: bueno se despide su lectora**

**hiruma: kekekekeke adios a todos y espero que le aya gustado el capitulo kekekekeke si no le gusto contare sus secretos mas oscuro kekekekeke (disparando su arma)**

**misaki k: lo siento por los errores ortográfico que pueda tener el capitulo **

**Bye bye**


End file.
